Even Angels have their Demons
by aussiegleek18
Summary: At 17 you aren't mean to die. What happens when Rachel Berry decides that her time is up? Can she be saved from herself? M for dark material.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I own nothing! Glee doesn't belong to me :( Hey guys :) I know I shouldn't start another story but this has been stuck in my head for months! Enjoy :)**

Chapter 1

Cutting your child down as they are hanging from their wardrobe rack is something no parent ever wants to do or see. Hiram had arrived home early from work one afternoon and the house was quiet. Figuring Rachel was in her soundproof bedroom and didn't hear him come in, Hiram made his was up the stairs and was devastated at what he saw.. his baby girl, hanging.

"Rachel!" Hiram yelled as he wrapped his arms around her body and lifted up releasing the pressure from her neck, "Baby girl, what are you doing?" Hiram rushed out as he managed to free his only child from her death sentence and laid her gently down on her bed.

Feeling for a pulse, Hiram sighed with relief when he found one. Taking his mobile out from his pocket, he dialled praying to god that they would get here in time to save his baby girls life.

XOXO

Stirring, Rachel woke up to the sound of an annoying beeping sound. Moaning in pain, Rachel rolled over slightly and was suddenly surrounded by her father's.

"Where am I?" Rachel croaked out,

"You're in the hospital sweetie." Leroy whispered to his daughter as he cupped her face, "You're alive." Leroy added, tears falling down his face as he wrapped his arms around Rachel.

"Rachel." A doctor said walking into the room, "I'm Dr Peters. Do you know why you might be at the hospital?" He questioned.

"I-I remember." Rachel whispered, shaking her head to herself, "I tried to kill myself."

When the sentence left her mouth, both of her father's broke down.

"Would you mind if I speak to Rachel alone?" Dr Peters asked Hiram and Leroy,

"We'll just be outside sweetheart." Hiram assured Rachel and kissed his daughter's forehead and walked out with his husband to the waiting room.

"What happened Rachel?" Dr Peters asked carefully knowing how unstable she would be right now.

"I don't want to talk about it." Rachel snapped, making it clear that she wasn't ready to speak.

Accepting her answer, Dr Peters nodded,

"I am placing you under a 72 hour watch, you'll be here for three days at least." He informed the scared 17 year old.

"Y-You can't do that." Rachel snapped as she carefully sat up.

"I can and I will." Dr Peters said sternly before talking softer, "Rachel, I have reason to believe that if I let you leave here you will hurt yourself again, after speaking to your parents, you have so much to live for. I want you to get help."

Rolling her eyes, Rachel turned away so her back was to the doctor.

"Don't give up Rachel." Dr Peters said before leaving the room just as Rachel started crying and rubbing her neck that was tense.

XOXO

"Where's hobbit?" Santana snapped when both Mr Shuester and Rachel were over twenty minutes late.

"Don't call her that!" Puck defended his girlfriend,

"Oh fuck off Puck. Maybe she and Shue are doing the nasty." Santana smirked as Mercedes high fived the cheerleader.

"She tries not to fuck your leftovers." Quinn yelled defending her friend.

"She fucks Puck." Santana replied smugly,

"No she fucks Noah, he actually respects her unlike every male you have ever been with." Quinn rebutted standing up readying to punch the Latina in the face only stopping when Sam her boyfriend pulled her down onto his lap.

"But seriously Puckerman where is she?" Mercedes asked,

"I don't know. She left during lunch today." Puck said worried about his girl.

"Well why don't-" Brittany began but was cut off when she saw their sad teacher walk into the choir room.

"Mr Shuester?" Finn asked from his seat.

"Guys, can I talk to Quinn and Puck outside please?" The man spoke in a tone none of them had heard before.

Once Puck and Quinn were outside in the hallway, Mr Shuester began to talk lowly,

"Hiram and Leroy Berry contacted me a few hours ago... Rachel tried to kill herself."

Quinn's knees gave way and the only reason she was saved from hitting the floor was because of Mr Shuester's fast reflexes. Puck on the other hand, began running to his car; he needed to see his girlfriend.

"Did you hear that?" Blaine whispered,

"Oh my god." Santana mumbled feeling like a piece of shit,

"Is Rachie going to be okay?" Brittany asked her girlfriend who had tears in her eyes,

"I hope so." Kurt whispered as they saw Quinn and Mr Shuester run after Puck.

XOXO

"Noah!" Hiram breathed out and hugged his daughter's boyfriend tightly.

"Is she?" Puck trailed off,

"She's fine Noah, I found her just in time." Hiram said,

"Can I see her?" Noah begged, "I need to see her Hiram."

"The doctor just left, I'm sure it will be okay." Hiram said just as Quinn and Will caught up with Puck, "Just one for now." He whispered to Quinn as the blonde wrapped her arms around Hiram.

"Is she okay?" Quinn sobbed into Hiram's arms.

"She's alive baby girl." Hiram promised Quinn, Rachel's best friend.

They continued talking as Puck made his way into Rachel hospital room.

"Rach?" Puck whispered,

"Noah." Rachel mumbled, turning over revealing her cut neck and red eyes.

"Rachel." Puck sobbed rushing to her bedside, holding her in his arms and began to sob.

"I am so sorry Noah I just- I couldn't do it any more." Rachel cried as Puck kissed her face all over.

"You have so much to live for Rachel. Why would you do this?" Puck demanded, trying not to get angry but was having trouble.

"I have nothing Noah!" Rachel pulled back beginning to yell making Will, Quinn, Hiram and Leroy rush into the room. "I wish you would have let me die!" Rachel screamed, tears streaming down her face breaking everyone's heart. "Daddy why didn't you let me just die?" Rachel pleaded with such a broken voice it nearly killed Hiram to answer.

"Because you are my baby girl and I will not let you go to your grave before I go to mine." Hiram sobbed out.

"Just get out! All of you!" Rachel demanded, rage and sadness washing over her face.

"Rach-" Quinn whispered,

"Leave me alone!" Rachel screamed so loudly it made a nurse come into the room. "Let me out of here." Rachel demanded when she saw another nurse walking into the room with a needle.

"Rachel we are going to sedated you okay?" A nurse informed Rachel is a caring voice,

"Let me go! I'm fine, let me go!" Rachel yelled trying to get off the bed but once she was jabbed with the needle she began to calm down, "Let me go." She whispered before she fell asleep due to the medication with her family, friends and boyfriend crying at what they just witnessed.

**A/N Rachel has her reasons and they will be told next chapter. It would mean a lot to get some reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I own nothing! Thank you for everyone who has alerted/reviewed.**

Chapter 2

Rachel didn't speak to anyone during her 72 hour stay at Lima Memorial Hospital. She was hurting and angry with everyone. The rest of the glee club had shown up after Rachel's outburst and was shocked at how badly Rachel really was. Puck was angry that their so called 'friends' had the nerve to show up when his girlfriend was falling apart from the seems, they never cared about her, why start now?

_Flashback_

"_What the fuck are you doing here?" Puck demanded as Santana and the rest of the glee club walked into the hospital waiting room._

"_We are here to see if Rachel is okay." Santana mumbled, uncharacteristically shy,_

"_Well you can fuck off because the people who actually care about her are already here." Puck sneered getting in the cheerleaders face._

"_I'm sorry okay, I never wanted her to hurt herself." Santana whispered to her ex lover._

"_So it's pity?" Quinn snapped as Sam wrapped his arms around his girlfriend, "Rachel doesn't need your pity."_

"_How is she?" Kurt asked holding onto Blaine's arm,_

"_None of your fucking business, now get out before I get security." Puck yelled shocking the glee club at his tone._

_Nodding, most of the glee club walked away besides Mike, Tina, Brittany and Santana._

"_Rachel is my friend, I've never done anything to prove other wise." Tina said sternly, taking a seat and Mike sat next to his girlfriend._

"_I get why Tina's here but why the fuck are you?" Quinn demanded,_

"_Rachie is my friend." Brittany reminded everyone, sometimes people forgot that just because Brittany was dating Santana didn't make her a heartless bitch like her girlfriend._

"_Santana just go home. All of you, I'll let you know when she wakes up." Puck said in a defeated voice, he was never going to call, he just wanted them gone._

"_Promise." Tina asked,_

"_I promise." Quinn said honestly, knowing Puck was never going to call._

_With that, Mike, Tina and Brittany walked out, Santana was about to follow but was stopped._

"_Don't come back here again." Puck warned before walking back into Rachel's room._

"_Q-" Santana whispered but Quinn shook her head,_

"_Don't." Quinn warned as she and Sam walked into Rachel's room and closed the door behind them._

_End of flashback_

Sighing, Rachel watched as Dr Peters walked into her room with a chart in his hand.

"Good morning Rachel, how are you?" Dr Peters asked his patient.

Staying silent, Rachel listen to what her doctor had to say,

"I am releasing you today but with these conditions. You must start seeing a physiologist as soon as possible, continue taking your anti depressants and come back to see me at least twice a week."

Nodding, Rachel agreed, she would agree to anything if it meant she could be released. Seeing her parents walk in, Rachel felt the anger rising up again and climbed off the bed and went into the bathroom to avoid seeing her dad's. As Hiram and Leroy packed up Rachel stuff, Rachel stared at herself in the mirror and wiped away her tears. When did her life get so fucked up?

XXXXX

When Rachel walked back into her house, she barely recognised it. Her parents had taken anything and everything she could use to harm herself with, her bedroom was basically empty besides a bed and a T.V, they even took her shoelaces off of her shoes. There was no rope in the house or long string; anything that could be used as a noose. No razors or sharp objects and the house had been baby proofed; it made Rachel feel pathetic.

"Why are there locks on the cupboards?" Rachel asked when she walked slowly into the kitchen taking everything in.

"So you can't smash a cup or a plate and use it to hurt yourself. The knives are also off limits." Leroy told his daughter.

"I'm not a child." Rachel snapped,

"No but you are hurting and lost. W-We don't know what we would do without you Rachel." Hiram whispered as he cupped his daughter's face.

Leaving the kitchen, Rachel walked up the stairs and into her bedroom and noticed she no longer had a lock on her door. Sighing, Rachel left her door open and crawled into her bed for the first time in 3 days and quickly fell into a dreamless sleep.

XXXXX

"Rachel, my name's Chloe." Chloe smiled at Rachel,

"Hi." Rachel said as she sat down in her physiologist office, something she'd have to do 3 times a week from now on.

After some mindless talking, Chloe finally asked the question she knew everyone wanted to know the answer to.

"Why did you attempt to take your own life Rachel?"

"I don't want to talk about this." Rachel whispered, already tearing up.

"If you don't talk about it, I can't help you." Chloe said gently,

"Maybe I can't be helped." Rachel mumbled.

"You are a talented, caring young woman who has everything to live for. I will make it my mission to get you better." Chloe told her in a sweet tone.

The young physiologist had grown attached to Rachel in just the first half an hour of their session.

"I get teased, a lot." Rachel whispered, "This girl called Santana, she makes my life hell on a daily basis. The glee club, we are all losers, yet they treat me like I am scum and not that we are all the same, just because I can sing and Mr Shuester gives me the solo's." Rachel said getting angry,

"But you also have friends and a boyfriend." Chloe said.

"Noah and Quinn," Rachel whispered their names with a small smile, "And sometimes Tina." Rachel added, "Quinn has been my best friend since middle school and Noah, he's been my boyfriend since freshman year. I love him." Rachel told Chloe.

"There's something else." Chloe said quietly,

Nodding, Rachel brushed her tears away and continued,

"I overheard my parent's talking a week ago. M-My daddy, Leroy, he has cancer." Rachel managed out as she sobbed, taking comfort when Chloe reached out for her hand and squeezed it gently, "Their words echoed in my head for ages, he has cancer. He was going to die." Rachel sobbed, "I wanted to be waiting for him in heaven."

"Do you father's know about this?" Chloe asked, pushing her own feelings down to concentrate on Rachel.

"No." Rachel replied,

"I think you need to tell them, they need to know." Chloe said as the buzzer went off, indicating their time was up.

XXXXX

"Rachel." Leroy whispered as his daughter cried her eyes out on his shoulder, clinging to her sick daddy.

"I don't want you to leave us. I-I thought if I left first, it wouldn't hurt so badly." Rachel sobbed.

"Baby girl." Hiram cried, clinging to his child as his husband did the same.

"I'm a Berry sweetie, I'm a fighter. I'm not going down without a fight." Leroy promised his daughter who just kept sobbing.

"I wanted to be waiting for you in heaven." Rachel whispered, her sentence breaking her father's heart completely.

The three Berry's clung to each other for the rest of the night until Rachel and Leroy fell asleep. Pulling back, Hiram looked at the love of his life and his daughter. They were both sick, for different reasons, but still sick. He vowed then and there to make sure he got them both through their demons. He had too.

**A/N So now we know the reason. Rachel has a lot to deal with now, a sick parent and dealing with the effects of bullying. I hope I write this story well. Reviews are welcome :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I own nothing! Thank you to everyone who is reading and reviewing, it means a lot to me. My friend who is only 20 has bowel cancer but thankfully it was caught really early so I am using her treatment as Leroy's treatment.**

Chapter 3

After Rachel had finally opened up to her parents, they in turned opened up with her.

"So daddy has bowel cancer." Rachel whispered as she gripped tightly onto Leroy's hand.

"That's right Rachel, but the doctor's are hopeful that they have caught it early." Leroy reassured his daughter,

"What's the treatment?" Rachel asked,

"An operation to remove the tumour and then after a month or so, they'll start me on chemo." Leroy explained to his daughter,

"How can you be so calm?" Rachel asked her daddy, "How are you not freaking out?"

"Because, I am going to beat this thing. Like you are going to beat your depression, we are Berry's baby girl, we are going to beat our demons." Leroy told his daughter, "I promise."

Sighing, Rachel hugged Leroy tightly,

"I love you daddy."

"I love you too super star."

XXXXX

A few days later, Noah came around to the Berry's house. His mother told him he should give Rachel some space and even if it fucking killed him, he listened. Knocking on the door, he greeted Hiram and was let in just as Hiram and Leroy were about to leave the house.

"She's in her room." Leroy told his daughter's boyfriend,

"We'll be back in a few hours. Keep her company," Hiram told Noah who nodded his head quickly,

"I'll look after her." Puck promised and after each of the men patted him on his back, they left their house.

Walking up to Rachel's bedroom, Puck knocked on the door,

"Daddy I thought you guys were going." Rachel yelled out, "Come in."

"They did, it's just me baby." Puck said as he opened up the door.

Rachel stared at her boyfriend from her bed and smiled shyly,

"Noah." She whispered tears already in her eyes, "I am so sorry Noah." She sobbed and before she knew it she was tightly in Noah's embrace,

"Never do that again Rachel. Please baby, never do that again." Puck sobbed as his girlfriend cried on his shoulder.

"I promise Noah, I was just scared. Noah, d-daddy's sick." Rachel managed out,

"What?" Puck asked confused,

"Daddy has cancer." Rachel whispered in such a broken voice, it broke Puck's heart.

"Leroy has cancer?" Puck repeated slowly, still in shock.

Barely managing a nod, Rachel latched back onto the love of her life and continued to sob,

"I thought if I left him first, it wouldn't hurt as much." Rachel whispered after a few moments of her crying, "I am so sorry that I hurt you." Rachel whispered,

"I was so scared." Puck admitted, cupping her face and kissed her lips for the first time in a week, "I thought I'd lost you baby."

Leaning into his touch, Rachel placed her hand over the top of his that was on her cheek,

"I-I still have some issues but, Noah my daddy is so brave. He's not backing down from this horrible thing and neither can I." Rachel told him through her tears, "Even though sometimes I just want to lock myself in my room and pretend that everything is okay..." She paused, "I'm really scared Noah." Rachel admitted in a tiny voice, "I'm really scared."

"Baby," Puck cooed hugging her tighter, "I'll always be there for you. I am not going anywhere, I fucking promise." Puck vowed. "I love you Rachel so much. You and your dad's are my family too and I will be there for all three of you."

Kissing his lips Rachel felt better then she had in weeks and she knew it was all because of this amazing man in front of her,

"Thank you Noah. I love you too, so much." Rachel replied, "C-Can you lay with me?" Rachel asked shyly, "I really just want you to hold me."

"Of course baby. I'll be here as long as you want me to." Puck replied as Rachel laid down on her side and Puck wrapped his arm around her waist and began to spoon her.

"Forever then." Rachel whispered,

"Deal." Puck mumbled, kissing her neck gently.

XXXXX

It was three weeks after Rachel attempted to take her own life that she returned back to school. Leroy's operation was in a week and Hiram and Leroy were playing off the seriousness of Leroy's condition to make sure Rachel got better, to make sure she was healing. Quinn picked her best friend up the day school returned, Quinn had called every single night and came over basically every night since she had been realised from hospital. Only Puck and Quinn knew about Leroy's condition and they were both devastated but vowed to be there for Rachel. Being a small town, the news spread that Rachel had in fact tried to kill herself not even a month ago and surprising people were being nice to her, leaving Rachel alone and a few even said sorry to her. Rachel just nodded and continued to walk the halls with Noah's arm placed permanently around her shoulder, death staring anyone who dared to upset his girl. Glee Club was this afternoon and Rachel was terrified, she didn't want to see them, to be called a drama queen... she didn't think she could handle it. When she walked into the choir room everyone stopped talking and looked over at Rachel. Her neck still had rope burns and the person she saw staring at them the most was Santana. Once Rachel had sat down next to Noah, she was surprised when Santana stood up and walked over to the petite diva.

Santana didn't say anything for a good few minutes, just stared at her neck making Rachel feel uncomfortable.

"If you're here to tease me-" Rachel began in a whisper but was cut off by Santana.

"I am so sorry Rachel." The stunning Latina said through her tears,

Rachel was shocked, she was not expecting that,

"I am horrible for what I did to you. Everything I called you, I never meant it. I was always jealous of you, you're beautiful and talented and I was so angry with everyone and everything that I targeted people, mostly you. I am a horrible, horrible person and I just want you to know how sorry I am. I never wanted you to hurt yourself, to try and take your life." Santana whispered the last part, tears falling down her cheek, "You are an amazing person Rachel and you have so much to live for. Please don't let stupid idiots like me make you think your worthless because you're not. And I don't know what to say or do, I can't change the past but I can promise you that I will never say or do anything mean to you again and if you'll let me, I'd really like to try and be friends." Santana said, meaning every word she had spoken.

Looking at the taller girl, Rachel saw how sorry she was, how scared Santana was and how guilty she was. Standing up, Rachel wrapped her arms around Santana and that's when the Latina lost it and balled her eyes out, clinging to Rachel tightly shocking everyone in the glee club.

"I didn't hurt myself because of you." Rachel whispered in her ear and that made Santana cry even harder,

"I am so sorry Rachel." Santana kept repeating.

"I forgive you." Rachel mumbled pulling back, wiping Santana's tears off her face.

"Thank you Rachel. I promise I won't let anyone hurt you again." Santana vowed,

Once everyone was sitting back down, Puck announced that he had a song to sing. Standing up, Puck turned to Rachel.

"I'll never leave you baby, I love you." Puck said to Rachel before the music began to play.

_**I asked her to stay but she wouldn't listen  
She left before I had the chance to say  
Oh  
The words that would mend the things that were broken  
But now it's far too late, she's gone away**_

Every night you cry yourself to sleep  
Thinking: "Why does this happen to me?  
Why does every moment have to be so hard?"  
Hard to believe that

It's not over tonight  
Just give me one more chance to make it right  
I may not make it through the night  
I won't go home without you

The taste of your breath, I'll never get over  
The noises that she made kept me awake  
Oh  
The weight of things that remained unspoken  
Built up so much it crushed us everyday

Every night you cry yourself to sleep  
Thinking: "Why does this happen to me?  
Why does every moment have to be so hard?"  
Hard to believe that

It's not over tonight  
Just give me one more chance to make it right  
I may not make it through the night  
I won't go home without you

It's not over tonight  
Just give me one more chance to make it right  
I may not make it through the night  
I won't go home without you

Of all the things I felt but never really shown  
Perhaps the worst is that I ever let you go  
I should not ever let you go, oh oh oh

It's not over tonight  
Just give me one more chance to make it right  
I may not make it through the night  
I won't go home without you

It's not over tonight  
Just give me one more chance to make it right  
I may not make it through the night  
I won't go home without you  
And I won't go home without you  
And I won't go home without you  
And I won't go home without you

"I love you too Noah." Rachel said softly as he kissed her lips in front of the class.

Rachel had a long way to go before she was healed but at least she knew that she had her family and friends behind her every step of the way and most importantly the love of her life was standing by her side.

**A/N Puck will never leave Rachel or cheat, just to put some people's minds at ease. Reviews :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I own nothing! I wanna start a new story but I already have sooo many going on lol, so I am going to wait but just know I have a few more story ideas :) And the song used in the last chapter is called 'I won't go home without you' by Maroon Five :P**

Chapter 4

Leroy's surgery was today. Rachel was asked to go to school by her parents and even though it was the last place she wanted to be she did it because her daddy didn't want to interrupt her life any more then it had been, like Rachel cared. All she knew was that her daddy was having a major operation and she wasn't in the waiting room on the hospital like she should have been.

What made Rachel's day a little easier was knowing that the glee club had her back. Santana had kept her word and had physically injured two cheerio's that had started teasing Rachel, calling her an attention seeker. With Quinn _and _Santana now on Rachel's side, it didn't take long for the girls to convince Coach Sylvester to boot the girls from the squad.

But the person who had been there the most was Noah, _her _Noah. He hadn't left her side, called her every single night and given Rachel's new situation, was allowed to stay over her house a lot more often (in the guest room but still). He made sure she was okay every second of every day and Rachel knew she had found the love of her life already. Hiram and Leroy adored him and were thankful that Rachel had such an amazing boy, no _man_, to be there for her when her life was being thrown upside down.

It was during glee club when Rachel's phone rang...

"Hello," Rachel answered, gripping onto Noah's hand when she saw it was her dad's phone.

"He's okay baby girl. He's just gotten out of surgery and he's doing really well." Hiram smiled onto the phone making Rachel shed a few happy tears.

"He's okay." Rachel told her friends and they all clapped before calming down so Rachel could continue talking to her dad. "What's happening now?" Rachel asked,

"Well, he has to stay in the hospital for a week or two. To make sure everything is okay and I've just been called into work. I-I have to fly to Texas for a week for this stupid case... I can't get out of it sweetie." Hiram told his daughter, nearly in tears.

"S-So you're leaving?" Rachel whispered, upset but knowing her father couldn't afford to get fired.

"For a week but I don't want you being alone. That's why I rang Maria and she said you are more then welcome to stay at Puck's for the week. No funny business." Hiram warned,

"Y-Yeah, I'd like that. I don't want to be alone. Tell daddy I'll visit him every day." Rachel said into the phone.

"I will sweetie, I've got to go, the doctor's need to talk to me and then I'll see daddy and I'll head off. No more visitors for today sweet pea, daddy needs to rest." Hiram informed his daughter.

"Okay, tell him I love him and I'll see him tomorrow. Bye daddy." Rachel whispered,

"Love you Rachel." Hiram whispered,

"I love you too dad." Rachel replied and hung up her phone.

"So he's okay?" Quinn asked her best friend,

"Yeah he's fine. H-He needs to rest so I can't go in until tomorrow." Rachel told Quinn and gladly accepted her best friend's hug.

"What's going on with your dad baby?" Puck asked,

"He has to fly out to Texas, he has a case that he can't get out of and with the medical bills... he can't afford to get fired." Rachel told her boyfriend thought everyone else heard it too,

"You're not staying home by yourself." Puck said seriously taking Rachel's hands in his,

Smiling softly at how much he cared, Rachel brought their interlaced hands to her mouth and kissed his knuckles,

"Dad rang your mum, I'm staying with you for the week... if that's okay?" Rachel asked with a coy smile.

"S'Fine baby, I just don't want you by yourself." Puck said looking into Rachel's eyes,

"I promise I'll never do it again Noah." Rachel vowed as Noah kissed her lips.

Nodding, Puck pulled back and clapped his hands,

"Shouldn't we be learning or some shit?" Puck asked, taking the attention away from Rachel.

"Oh right, this weeks assignment-" Mr Shuester began but Rachel zoned out.

All she was thinking was that, for the moment, her daddy was okay.

XXXXX

After spending the night at her own house with her dad, Rachel took the day off school to spend it with her daddy. Walking into his hospital room, Rachel gasped, there was wires and cords every where, all attached in some way to her daddy.

"Daddy." Rachel whispered teary eyed already,

"Don't cry princess." Leroy asked his daughter as she walked closer and took a seat next to his bed, holding onto her daddy's hand.

"How are you?" Rachel asked wiping her tears away,

"Sore." Leroy admitted, "But the doctor's told me they have gotten the whole tumour." Leroy smiled,

"That's fantastic daddy!" Rachel beamed, bending down to hug Leroy properly.

"Yes it is baby girl, I'll still have to have the chemo, but lets just say, my odds are really good."

"You're a Berry." Rachel repeated the words her daddy had previously spoken.

"And so are you," Leroy reminded his child, "You'll beat depression just like I'll kick cancers ass."

"I'm actually feeling a little better." Rachel admitted, "I'm just worried about you,"

"Don't be, I'm going to be okay Rach." Leroy vowed,

"Promise?" Rachel whispered,

"Promise."

XXXXX

"How was he?" Puck asked his girlfriend that night as they cuddled on the couch,

"Tired but he seemed okay. He was still laughing." Rachel smiled thinking of the afternoon she spent with her daddy,

"He'll beat this Rachel." Puck comforted his girlfriend.

"I hope so Noah." Rachel whispered and sighed into Noah's embrace, loving the way he played with her hair until she fell asleep in his arms.

**A/N Like? Reviews :) ?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I own nothing! Last chapter guys, I have so many things going on and I want to wrap up this story asap, so I hope you guys like the ending.**

Chapter 5

_One year later_

Thinking back to her life a year and a bit ago, Rachel never thought she'd ever get here. Graduation. She, along with her boyfriend and best friend's were graduating high school today... The best part? Leroy was in remission, had been for 4 months.

"You look beautiful baby girl." Leroy spoke to his daughter before she was about to head onto stage,

"Thank you daddy." Rachel smiled and hugged him tightly,

"Like a Princess." Hiram added and accepted his daughter's hug with a smile,

"I love you guys." Rachel said quietly, loving the feel of her father's arms around her.

"You better go backstage sweetie. You need to get into line." Hiram said and Leroy and Hiram kissed Rachel on her cheek and turned to take their seats in the audience.

Walking up the stairs to the entrance to the back of the stage, Rachel looked around at the people that were around her. All cheering and smiling, jumping up and down and running around trying to get things done. To her left was Quinn talking to Sam and to her right was Noah standing in line looking bored. Smiling, Rachel walked up to her boyfriend and kissed his lips.

"Hey sexy." Rachel mumbled and giggled when Noah picked her up and spun her around.

"You look beautiful baby." Puck whispered into her hair.

"I'm wearing a red gown like the rest of us, I don't look that special." Rachel laughed,

"Nah you do, you totally pull this look off the best... Even better if you told me you were naked under there." Puck smirked and was hit in the arm by Rachel.

"Noah!" She shrieked sounding scandalised.

"Sorry." Puck grinned and kissed Rachel once more before she pulled away by Emma to the front of the line to stand in her place.

XXXXX

As Rachel sat on stage watching and listening to Principal Figgins give his speech about her graduating year she thought back to the last year or so. It hadn't been easy. Not at all. But knowing that she had beat something that claimed lives... it made her feel empowered. Depression isn't a laughing matter, it's a disease and something you need to **fight **to win. It's a battle and it's not an easy one. How do you beat your opponent if it can control how you feel and what you want to do? How do you get the strength to say 'enough is enough?'. For Rachel, it was watching her daddy fighting his battle. It was holding his hand as he went through his chemo. It was watching him as her dad shaved his hair before the chemo could take it with a massive smile on his face and laughing his infectious laugh. It was knowing that he was fighting for his life and still made sure that **she** was okay. That **she** had a good day, that **she** felt happy and not down. The day Leroy got the all clear was the happiest day of her life. Nothing in the world could ever take that spot, not even her first Broadway role. Her daddy had beat cancer, kicked it's ass. And Rachel? Rachel had taken on an illness that drove so many people to their breaking points and won, she and Leroy were fighters and you better believe that they were winners...

XXXXXX

"Rachel Berry." Emma spoke over the loud speaker and Rachel jumped up from her seat and walked across the stage to Principal Figgins to accept her diploma with a beautiful smile on her face.

She couldn't help but laugh loudly when she heard her father's over the noise the crowd was making and Puck shouting from his chair on stage. Turning to face her parents, Rachel placed her hand on her heart and blew them a kiss.

She was so grateful that she and her daddy were alive.

XXXXX

At the little after party that the Berry's had put on for the glee club, Rachel stood up on the stage in her basement in front of her friend's parents and her own.

"This year has been, hard. To say the least. Last year was the worse..." Rachel began, "But even though this year has been full of set backs and struggles, when I think about my senior year, I think about me and my daddy... especially my daddy, taking on something so much greater then us and winning. We won dad and this song is for you." Rachel smiled and the senior members of the glee club joined her on stage.

_**[Finn:]  
I've paid my dues  
Time after time**_

[Puck:]  
I've done my sentence  
But committed no crime

[Santana:]  
And bad mistakes  
I've made a few

[Rachel:]  
I've had my share of sand kicked in my face  
But I've come through

[Choir:]  
And we need to go on and on and on and on

[Puck:]  
We are the champions  
My friends

[Rachel:]  
And we'll keep on fighting  
Till the end

[Everyone:]  
We are the champions  
We are the champions

[Rachel:]  
No time for losers  
'Cause we are the champions

[Finn:]  
Of the world!

[Kurt:]  
I've taken my bows  
And my curtain calls  
You brought me fame and fortune and everything that goes with it  
I thank you all

[Quinn:]  
But it's been no bed of roses  
No pleasure cruise

[Rachel:]  
I consider it a challenge before the whole human race  
And I ain't gonna lose

[Choir:]  
And we need to go on and on and on and on

[Finn:]  
We are the champions  
My friends

[Rachel:]  
And we'll keep on fighting  
Till the end

[Everyone:]  
We are the champions  
We are the champions

[Rachel:]  
No time for losers  
'Cause we are the champions

[Rachel and Puck:]  
Of the world!

[Puck:]  
We are the champions  
My friends

[Sam and Santana:]  
And we'll keep on fighting  
Till the end

[Everyone:]  
We are the champions  
We are the champions

[Rachel:]  
No time for losers  
'Cause we are the champions

[Rachel and Puck:]  
Of the world!

[Choir:]  
We Are  
Champions!  
Of The  
World!

**A/N Like? Sorry if you didn't :( Reviews are welcomed :)**


End file.
